leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP005
! I'll Get You! | screen=yes| broadcast_jp=October 19, 2006 | broadcast_us=June 11, 2007 | en_series= | en_op= | ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard1=小山賢 | directorn=1 | director1=渡辺正彦 | artn=1 | art1=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP001-DP010 | footnotes=* }} Gettin' Twiggy With It! (Japanese: ナエトル！ゲットだぜ！ ! I'll Get You!) is the fifth episode of the , and the 471st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 19, 2006 and in the USA on June 11, 2007. Blurb Team Rocket's latest Pikachu-snatching plan slips up, and Pikachu ends up lost in the woods. It's found by a friendly Turtwig who defends Pikachu from Team Rocket, but mistakes Ash for a foe as well! During this commotion, Ash and Pikachu are hit by Sleep Power from a nearby Oddish. Turtwig takes this opportunity to grab Pikachu and run off into the forest. Turtwig's friend Clara, a kind old lady, happens upon the scene and explains to our heroes that Turtwig is the leader of the local Pokémon. Looks like this time it's taking its responsibilities a little too seriously! Ash finds Turtwig and explains that he and Pikachu are really best friends, though Turtwig doesn't believe a word of it until Pikachu confirms Ash's story. Now that everyone is on friendly terms, it's time for a lovely outdoor meal at Clara's lakeside home. However, nobody realizes that Team Rocket's Magikarp submarine is lurking in the water. The villains snatch Turtwig and Pikachu, but Ash and Piplup pursue them and Pikachu and Turtwig are soon free. That's not enough to stop Team Rocket, of course. They come back for another kidnap attempt, only to be defeated by Pikachu. Ash and his friends then prepare to leave, but Turtwig wants to come along—after a battle with Ash, that is. Pikachu wins the match, which means Turtwig is now the newest member of the team! Plot The episode opens with flying high in their balloon with locked in a cage, and and in hot pursuit. Ash summons to attack the rope holding Pikachu's cage. James sends out , but it latches onto him as usual. Jessie kicks Carnivine, and the force pushes the balloon down, causing Starly to accidentally pop the balloon. The balloon crashes near a lake, surprising a nearby , who finds Pikachu and opens the cage. Carnivine attacks and Turtwig steps up to protect Pikachu. Turtwig immediately attacks Carnivine with a powerful , sending Team Rocket flying. Ash and the others catch up to Pikachu, and Turtwig runs up to defend Pikachu, assuming that they are hostile. steps up to catch Turtwig by sending , attacking with . Turtwig attacks with , but Piplup ducks low to the ground and dodges behind a rock. The attack hits a nearby bush, injuring a wild who stumbles out and uses near Pikachu. Ash runs up to grab Pikachu, and both take the attack, falling asleep. Turtwig quickly grabs Pikachu and runs off. Dawn and attempt to pursue, but they run into an elderly woman named Clara. She takes them to her cabin and awakens Ash. She informs the others that Turtwig is a friend and a protector of the community. She recalled finding it in the area, feeding it and nursing it back to health, which prompted it to stick around. It quickly became a leader in the community. Turtwig meanwhile gives Pikachu a piece of fruit. It breaks up a fight between a and a , giving both of them enough fruit to settle the matter. Ash heads out and finds Pikachu, and Turtwig quickly tackles Ash. Pikachu quickly tells Turtwig that Ash is friendly, and Turtwig quickly changes tone, ashamed at itself. Nearby, an injured appears. Dawn checks her Pokédex while Ash rushes to treat it. They take it back to Clara, where Brock treats it with herbs. Team Rocket surveys the group from their Magikarp submarine in the lake. Brock cooks lunch for everyone, including the . Linoone quickly finishes its food, and Turtwig gives Linoone its food portion. Ash applauds Turtwig, and Ash gives Turtwig another serving. Turtwig is so ecstatic that it quickly latches onto Ash's head in a manner similar to James's Carnivine, and Clara supports the fact that Turtwig is drawn to Ash. Clara has also experienced Turtwig's affection, but she manages to get Turtwig latched onto a stick instead of her head. Suddenly, Turtwig and Pikachu are captured in a glass capsule, pulling them back to Team Rocket's submarine. They quickly flee, and Ash jumps into the water after them. Dawn sends Piplup with Ash while the others follow along the shore. Team Rocket notices Ash following and grabbing onto the capsule. They pedal faster to try and dislodge Ash, taking the capsule underwater. Turtwig tries to break the glass with Tackle, and Pikachu's and attacks break the capsule and electrify everyone around, both Team Rocket and Ash. Meanwhile, Clara stops running due to fatigue, but Ash and the Pokémon surface nearby. Turtwig is somewhat exhausted but uses to heal up. Meanwhile, Team Rocket surfaces and tries another attempt to capture Turtwig. and Carnivine attack with and , but Turtwig rushes up to attack Seviper with Tackle before using Bite to send Carnivine flying. Pikachu uses to send them flying. Everyone prepares to depart Clara's place, but Clara knows Turtwig wants to go. Turtwig rushes over and stops Ash, asking to go along, although it demands a battle. Pikachu faces off against Turtwig. Turtwig charges and Pikachu hits with Quick Attack. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but Pikachu dodges. Turtwig quickly follows up with Tackle, catching Pikachu off guard. Turtwig charges again, but Pikachu jumps up to dodge. Turtwig follows and bites Pikachu's tail, bringing him down. Pikachu tries to shake it off, but Turtwig is on tight. Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail on a tree to remove Turtwig. It works, and Pikachu follows up with Thunderbolt, paralyzing Turtwig. Ash throws a Poké Ball, and Turtwig goes inside. After a few moments, the Ball stops shaking, the catch a success. With Ash acquiring , they continue to Jubilife City. Major events * James's Carnivine is revealed to know . * catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Turtwig Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Clara Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * Trivia * Music from Jirachi: Wish Maker is used as background music. * The next episode preview was followed by a preview for The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Pokémon Trainers ** Pokémon senryū: さあ10さい　ぼくもわたしも　トレーナー Sā jussai, boku mo watashi mo torēnā. "Ah, the age 10; we will all be s." * The dub title is a play off artist 's song . ** Coincidentally, the cartoon series also has an episode titled Gettin' Twiggy With It. * The capture of is similar to the capture of ; both previously "belonged" to another person, they both protect or keep the peace in that area, and Ash caught it with after attacked. Errors * On the DVD, the credits don't appear in unlike other episodes. * In the Hindi dub, Turtwig was mispronounced as Turtling once. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |hi=ऐश को मिला नया दोस्त! |it= & |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= ' |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= |ko= }} 005 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Klein, aber bärenstark! es:EP474 fr:DP005 it:DP005 ja:DP編第5話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第5集